movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Old Switcharoo for a Squirrel
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/The-Powerpuff-Girls-Season-03/Episode-003-Criss-Cross-Chrisis?id=4595 An Old Switcharoo for a Squirrel (the episode begins) (Morning came in Squirrelsville) (as the sun rose) Narrator: (yawns) It's always the same morning in Squirrelsville. Same thing all the time. (morning has come) Narrator: Huh? Hey, What's going on here? (something funny happens) (Someone is building a machine) (to make it work) (POOF) (like magic) (Mysterious waves come out of the machine and goes all over Squirrelsville) (suddenly) (KABOOM!) (an explosion is heard) (It stops) (suddenly) (Voice gasps) Voice: What have I done? (Inside Stephen's house) (all of a sudden) (They were still asleep) (and napping) Voice: Wake up, guys. (Stephen groans) Voice: Good morning. Stephen Squirrelsky: Not now. Voice: Busy sleeping? Bradley (Stephen's voice): Dexter, Will you stop waking us up in 6:00?! I get too sleepy eyed during this time! Hmph! (wakes up suddenly) Bradley (Stephen's voice): (gasps) D-d-d-d-d-d-d... (awakens) Bradley (Stephen's voice): D-d-d-d-d-d-d... Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) Now just calm down. If you please. (Bradley screams in Spongebob's voice) (and pants) Bradley (Stephen's voice): Oh no! What happen?! I'm Bradley! Help! Heeeeeeeeelp! Courage: (Spyro's voice) Just settle down. I'm trying to sleep. Voice: (Sandy's voice) Calm down. We're trying to sleep. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Hey! Priscilla? Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Bradley? What are you doing in bed? Bradley (Stephen's voice): Sandy, It's me, Stinkers. Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Stinkers?! Bradley (Stephen's voice): (pulls out a mirror) Look at yourself. Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Oh snap! What happened?! (Looks at herself) Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) What's gone wrong with me? Bradley (Stephen's voice): You're in Priscilla Skunk's body. Johnny Bravo (Dexter's voice): That's right. Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Oh no. I can't believe it. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Then If I'm in Bradley's... Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) And I'm in Priscilla's... Bradley (Stephen's voice): Then who is in... (someone snores) (They see cat claws and they screamed) (in Spongebob and Sandy's voice) Johnny Bravo (Dexter's voice): Guys, Please, It's only Skippy. Bradley: (Stephen's voice) Whose buddy is he in? Johnny Bravo (Dexter's voice): In Andrew's. (Skippy snores in Andrew's body) (He gets up) (and awakens) (Walks to the bathroom) (and brushes his teeth) Andrew (Skippy's voice): Oh, Good morning Andrew. (makes a double take) Andrew (Skippy's voice): Oh. Good morning Skippy. (makes a reaction) Andrew (Skippy's voice): Huh? Andrew, What are you doing over at Stephen's house? Oh, I'm not in your house, You're in my body. (Sighs) (but realizes) Andrew (Skippy's voice): WHAT?! (then gasps) (He faints) (and crashes) Bradley (Stephen's voice) and Priscilla (Sandy's voice): (gasps) Dexter, What just happen? Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) Well, something's gone wrong around. Just as I was working on some ideas, something awful went completely wrong. Narrator: 1 minute later. (1 minute later) (He shows them a machine with an apple and orange) Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) As I was working on experiments to turn apples in oranges and swap sides, it went very well. (They cheered) Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) Well, I think I re-coupled some objects to the Radio Activation Ray, just to show how well it went to make everyone look perfect as if we'd be ready for more spoof traveling. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Dang. Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) That's when bodies ended up being switched. Now everything has gone out of control. (Bradley whistles) Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) That's what's happened to us. Any questions? Andrew (Skippy's voice): Oh no. We're ruined. Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) The trouble could mean that I haven't fixed the machine. But we will fix that as soon as possible. (Video screen came down) Giggles (Anais' voice): Help! We got an emergency down here! Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) We know, Anais. There's body switching problems. Giggles (Anais' voice): Look, My crown gets stuck on my head. Inspector Gadget: (Penny's voice) I think what Anais says is that all of us have gotten our bodies swapped. Robert Cheddarcake (Gumball's voice): Not all of us, The whole city of Squirrelsville did. Inspector Gadget: (Penny's voice) The trouble is... We'll never do spoof traveling if our bodies are swapped. For we must get them back. Pikachu (Darwin's voice): And the bad news is that the National Bank of Squirrelsville was robbed and we don't know who. Dottie: (Serena's voice) And we'd better find out who did this. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Have no fear, We heroes will do this. Dottie: (Serena's voice) And as soon as we get our bodies back to normal, we'll be doing more spoof traveling as soon as possible since Andrew likes trains and boats. (Bradley, Priscilla and Andrew head to the bank) (and go to the rescue) Bradley (Stephen's voice): Okay, Let's see who did this crime. Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) With pleasure. Andrew (Skippy's voice): Excuse me, Officer. Did you know who stole... Cop (Pikachu's voice): Pika. Pikachu. Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Who took the money? (Squirrel squeaks in a mouse voice) (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) Bradley (Stephen's voice): Do you see who done it? Yoshi: (Courage's voice) Maybe I see a lot of things. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Anyone? Voice: I saw it all. Andrew (Skippy's voice): Huh? Slappy: It's that pink poodle lady. All: What?! Bradley (Stephen's voice): Poodles Galour! Slappy: Yeah. Better go and get her. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Let's go! (they run off) (Onward with their mission) (to find Poodles) (WHACK!) (BAM!) Bradley (Stephen's voice): What's your alibi for not robbing the bank, Poodles? Poodles: (Isabella's voice) Now, see here. I've been drinking my coffee, for I'm not a gangster. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Oh my. Sorry Isabella. Poodles: (Isabella's voice) Go find someone else. (Cellphone rings) (like magic) Voice: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. (blahs go on) Andrew (Skippy's voice): We're on it, Anais. (they set off) (And came back to Slappy) Slappy: Not Poodles Galore, huh? Bradley (Stephen's voice): Anyone else you know? Slappy: Well, there's Red Guy. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Okay. Slappy: See if he's behind this. (They set off) (to find Red Guy) Bradley (Stephen's voice): (BOP!) Tell us your crime, Red Devil! Red Guy: (Sylvester's voice) I say, guys. Do you know who you're trying to find? I don't rob crime. Priscilla (Sandy's voice): Sylvester? Red Guy: (Sylvester's voice) Go find someone else if it's a problem. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Sorry. Red Guy (Sylvester's voice): It maybe that bird and his three friends. Skippy: (Andrew's voice) With pleasure. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Bird and three friends? That means... Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) They're the ones behind this. Bradley (Stephen's voice), Priscilla (Sandy's voice) and Andrew (Skippy's voice): The Greasers! (they run off) (And find them) (at last) Andrew (Skippy's voice): Okay, Greasers, Reach for... Dim (Melody's voice): Oh lovely! What a dream boat! Bazooka: (Emerald's voice) I know, yes? Bradley (Stephen's voice): What the... Bull: (Sasha's voice) And look who's here. The heroes. Eliza (Barbra's voice): What do you want? Skippy: (Andrew's voice) To know your crime. Bull (Sasha's voice): I think It was that no good pig with the peg-leg. He's so wild. Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Big Black Pete, I guess? Or Sailor Rat Ball? Bradley (Stephen's voice): It's Boar! Skippy: (Andrew's voice) Let's get him! (They ran off) (to find Boar) Boar (Slappy's voice): Mike and Cookies? Skippy: (Andrew's voice) Hang on. That sounds like Slappy. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Aunt? Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Then whose buddy is...? Boar (Slappy's voice): You wouldn't hurt your aunt. Would you? Skippy: (Andrew's voice) Absolutely not. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Wait. If Slappy is in Boar's body, Then Boar is... (BOOM!) Narrator: Later... (Slappy jumps out of the china shop) (with Boar in disguise) Slappy: (Boar's voice) I've got it! Finally, the things are mine! So I'll be the richest guy in the world! (PUNCH!) (BOOM!) (He rubs his nose) Slappy: (Boar's voice) Ow! Hey! Who did that?! Bradley (Stephen's voice): Okay, Boar! We had enough with your tricks! We know it's you in Slappy's body! Slappy: (Boar's voice) Then how did you know that?! Bradley (Stephen's voice): I'm Stephen in Bradley's body and show me what you got! (Pounces) (BAM!) (But he misses) (and crashes) Slappy (Boar's line): Ha! Miss. My turn. (SMASH!) Bradley (Stephen's voice): Oof! (SNAP!) Bradley (Stephen's voice): AHHHHH!!! (CRACKLE!) (THUD!) (POP!) (Slappy dusted his hands) Slappy: (Boar's voice) Having fun, Bradley? Bradley (Stephen's voice): It's Stephen. (PUNCH!) Slappy: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! (WHACK!) Slappy: (Darth Vader's voice) Aah! (KICK!) Slappy: (Darth Vader's voice) Ooh! (BASH! POW! WHAM! THUNK! CHOP!) Slappy: (Darth Vader's voice) Ah! (BITE!) Slappy: (Darth Vader's voice) Noooo! (WHACK!, Slappy gets knocked out) (and lies on the ground) Bradley (Stephen's voice): We got him! Skippy: (Rayman's voice) Yeah! Slappy (Boar's line): Okay! You want a fight? I'll give you a real one! (grows two more arms) (Then tosses string at them) (to try them) (They gasps) (and snap, crackle, pop) (They get tied up) Bradley (Stephen's voice), Priscilla (Sandy's voice) and Andrew (Skippy's voice): AH! We can't move! (struggle to break free) Slappy: (Darth Vader's voice) All too easy. Perhaps you're not strong as Lionel thought. Bradley (Stephen's voice): There's one more thing you forgot. Slappy: (Boar's voice) And what'll that be? (They electrocute him) Slappy: (Boar's voice) Whoa! (He coughs and shakes) Slappy: (Boar's voice) That was impressive. But enough of this. Now I shall teach you a jolly good lesson. Bradley (Stephen's voice): Oh dang. Priscilla: (Sandy's voice) Looks like we're goners, guys. Narrator: Meanwhile. Johnny Bravo: (Dexter's voice) I hope this is the right way to change us back to how we were. Giggles (Anais' voice): I hope. Inspector Gadget: (Penny's voice) Let's see. Pikachu (Darwin's voice): Start the machine. Robert: (Gumball's voice) Let's go! (Johnny Bravo pulls the lever) (and ZAP!) (Slappy was about to pounce them) (when suddenly) (They changed) (like magic) Gidget (Stephen's voice): Hurray! Max: (Skippy's voice) Yay! Eevee (Sandy's voice): We're free! Max: (Skippy's voice) And skinny again! Gidget (Stephen's voice): Okay, Boar... Whoa! (Boar, as Yosemite Sam, charges): Charge! (They dodge) (and SPLAT!) Gidget (Stephen's voice): Let's get him, Guys! Max: (Skippy's voice) Charge! Yosemite (Boar's voice): Come on! Eevee: (Sandy's voice) Get him! (Eevee pounced him) (and caught him) Max (Skippy's voice): Take this, Boar! (VROOM!) Gidget (Stephen's voice): Here I come! (BAM!) (GRAB!) Gidget (Stephen's voice): Oy! (chocking) Yosemite (Boar's voice): Now to finish you guys. (snickers) (WHACK! PING! ZOINK!) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (Eevee, Max and Gidget flew through the sky with a goofy yodel) (and crashed with a Wilhelm scream) Yosemite (Boar's voice): Aha! (laughs) (He log rolled at them) (by going faster) Narrator: Meanwhile. Yin (Dexter's voice): That's not right. Yang: (Anais's voice) Try another one. Stitch (Gumball's voice): Drat! Griff: (Darwin's voice) Blast! (Yin pulls the lever again) (and BOOM!) (Yosemite was about to flat them but) (STOP!) (POOF!) (ALAKAZAM!) (Sebastian (Boar) layed flat on the ground) (and coughed) (He gasps) Sebastian: Oh snap. (He sees The Ringmaster (Stephen), Sykes (Skippy) and Clayton (Sandy)) Sebastian: Oh my gosh! (The Ringmaster tosses him into the sky) (WHEE!) (Sebastian flew through the sky) (with a Goofy holler) Sebastian (Boar's voice): Gee. (rubs his head) (Clayton hooked him down) (and caught him) (He crashes to the wall) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Sykes toss a knife at him) (to hit him) (THUNK) (BONK) Sebastian (Boar's voice): Ha! Miss! (CLANK!) Sebastian (Boar's voice): Oy. (faints) The Ringmaster (Stephen's voice), Clayton (Sandy's voice) and Sykes (Skippy's voice): Aha! (get ready to pounce) (They pound him down) (and beat him up) Narrator: Meanwhile... (meanwhile) Andrina (Dexter's voice): Nope. Wrong again. Rocky: (Inspector Gadget's voice) Try another one. (Tarzan (Gumball) and Courage (Darwin) was seen) Tarzan: Try another one. (Andrina pulls the lever) (POOF!) (They still pound) (and fight) (They became hyenas) (and bit and scratched) Harry (Dexter's voice): No. (POOF!) (Shelia kicks Dopey) (and squashes him) (Pikachu electrocutes Spongebob who scream in Skippy's voice) (and is zapped) (Tigger punches Piglet) (BOP!) (Pecky pecks Marie) (CRUNCH!) (WHAM!) (BAM!) (3 stomps Edd) (who groans) (Little John body slams Kirk) (who moans) (Daggett whacks Baboon with his tail) (SLAP!) (POW!) (CLANG!) (Toulouse claws Sir Ector) (who yelps) (BANG!) (CLONK!) Robbie (Dexter's voice): No. (POOF!) (Judy whacks Stephen Druschke) (on the head) Stephen the Zinion (Dexter's voice): No. (POOF!) (like magic) (Ash quills Sally Acorn) (JAB!) Jessie (Dexter's voice): No. (POOF!) (Cliff punches Bullseye) (SMASH!) Violet (Dexter's line): No. (POOF!) (ABRACADABRA!) (Lammy pokes Porky in the eyes) (POKE!) Christopher Robin (Dexter's voice): No. (POOF!) Callie (Dexter's voice): No. (POOF!) Sonic (Dexter's voice): No. (POOF!) (HEY PRESTO!) Gurgi (Dexter's voice): No. (HOCUS POCUS!) Trixie (Dexter's voice): No. (PRESTO!) (POOF!) (It repeats over and over again) (until finally) Dexter: Hmm... No. (STOP!) Anais: No wait! Darwin: That's it. We're the right ones back to our normal selves. Gumball: Don't pull it. Dexter: Okay. Much better. (Back with them) (POOF!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yay! We're back to our normal selves now! Sandy Cheeks: Voila! Stephen Squirrelsky: And you are back to Boar Twenty-Five? Boar: Yes, I am. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Let's finish him. Boar: Oh drat. With pleasure. (BAM!) (CLANG!) (Boar was now in the cell) Boar: Good. Now I'm stuck. And I must break free. Narrator: Later... (Headlines were read) (that Boar would escape) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's a good headline. Sandy: Boar feels like he'll escape and get more villains to work with him and for Lionel. Skippy (Narrator's voice): Who knows? (gasps) Slappy: Oh, that's the Narrator. And no wonder Bull and other baddies will try to get us on more spoof traveling. Narrator (Skippy's voice): That's all folks. Andrew: And I can't wait to do Kung Fu Quasi, Perdita's Coolplace, and J.B. Eagle's other spoofs as well as other people's spoofs. (Scene ends) Boar: As long as your friends do Kung Fu Quasi and Perdita's Coolplace, plus J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, we'll get you on other spoofs, guys, you'll see. (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes